The boy who craved relations with the saint
by MiraculousRecovery
Summary: What happens in a world where Clare leads eli on?
1. Chapter 1

"You have pretty eyes…", I said as I gazed into those perfect cerulean orbs. She looked at me shyly. Her perfect cinnamon hair bouncing forth as she did. "U-um thanks… got latex surgery.." I didn't quite catch what she said on account of being so fixated on those lips. _Those lips_. _Those perfect, plump lips. _I wanted to capture them. I wanted to invade her mouth with my own. How could I be fascinated with such a small town girl? Especially after Julia. Julia. I sighed as the scrumptious looking girl walked away. How could such an innocent figure force upon thoughts of doing such unholy things to it? I smirked and Walked away.

_Clare's P.o.v_

He called me pretty.. Well my eyes anyway. I wonder where that came from..? I know I'm not ugly, but after K.C. dumped me for that broad in a mini skirt, my confidence has completely depleted. I sighed to myself I went home for the day.

As I pulled on my pajamas and walked to my bed, I thought about that boy. _That boy._ I smiled as I went to sleep.

"_Oh Clare, you're beautiful." , the dark haired, green eyed, masculine figure cooed as he captured my lips with his owned. I tried to protest but the only sound the came out was a moan. I sighed and melted in to the kiss. His arms snaking up my back and grabbing my hair forcefully. We panted rhythmically in perfect unison. "E-eli.." I breathed as he recaptured my lips again._

I jolted up in bed discovering my flushed face in the mirror. "Eli?" I asked myself. I touched my lips and laid back down. I tried and tried again to get my dream back. To feel his perfect mouth on mine. But just couldn't recreate the moment of pure ecstasy.

_Eli's P.o.v_

I pulled up to the school in Morty, and stepped out. I walked through the parking lot earning looks from strange girls. The girls at this school aren't too hard to look at. But they are no where near as beautiful as the girl I saw yesterday. As if on cue, a head of bouncy curls was coming through a row of cars.

She stopped looked at me, and blushed.

_Awww_

I stopped and simply gawked at her.

_Clare's P.o.v_

As he stared at me I stared back.

"E-eli?"

"Hmm? You know my name?"

I wasn't about to tell him about the wet dream I had last night about a guy I barely know, so I decided simply on trying to be alluring. _Oh God._

"I do my research" I speak confidently.

"Smart girl. Smart enough to allow me the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Clare. Clare Edwards"

Without warrant he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently while at the same time nipping on my skin.

I blushed. Hard. My face was flushed, I just know, And I stammered like an idiot.

"Why miss Edwards, surely a girl like you would be familiar with my greeting habits."

His words came out as a groan. Almost Animalistic. I could've fainted at the alluring tone in his voice.

"I-I have to go!"

I sped off without a moment's notice and didn't look back.

_Eli's P.o.v_

I smirked. It's a good thing she ran off. I'm afraid of what I might've done to her if she had stayed.

I reached my first period English-Lit. class.

I decided to take a seat behind a curly haired brunette. The teacher passed out of few Course Guide papers.

"Take one and pass it back." She said.

I groaned both from boredom and her horribly high-pitched, nasaly voice.

I leaned my head forward. The brunette in front of me turned around at the exact same moment and BOOM. Our lips collided.

_Clare. Oh yes. It was her._

It was only mere seconds before she quickly pulled back, but not quick enough since I had time to gently lick her lower lip.

I smirked. She look horrified.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not" as said smirking and licking my lips.

_Whoa. I'm not usually like this. I couldn't even bring my self to think about girls after Julie died. So tell me why I just took advantages of an embarrassing coincidence like this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Her face was totally flushed. I smirked.

"You know, it's not often I get to steal the kiss of a pretty girl."

Clare's P.o.v

Ooh this guy was so smug..! Who does he think he is? Stealing a kiss from me! I mean, I didn't not like it, in fact it may have been the best seven second kiss of my life! But I barely know this guy…

I absent mindedly, touch my lip. He smirks that sexy smirk and takes my hand, licking the tip of my finger. I'm blushing madly at this point.

Of course he must find that funny, since he chuckles under his breath.

The next thing I know he lunges at me, and his lips latch onto mine. I bump into the new kid who sits in front of me. I think his name is Adam… well Adam responds:

"Ow, What the hell?"

Then the rest of the class jeers in:

"Woooh, get some Goldsworthy!"

And

"Yeah way to go Edwards! I knew you weren't that innocent!"

We finally come up for air.

"Whoa.", Eli mutters huskily.

Now that I think about it, that was a great word to sum up that kiss.

_Whoa._

"Y-yeah that was-" I was cut off by some nasally and shrill voice.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards, would you like to continue or to let me continue teaching class?"

Eli's P.o.v

I scoffed.

_Yeah right lady, you know you enjoyed the show._

I leaned back in my seat, resting my feet on my desk.

Ms. Dawes continued teaching, while I continued idly staring at Clare.

When the bell rang, I got up, moved to the door and was stopped by miss Dawes.

"Here you go Mr. Goldsworthy.", she said handing me a detention slip.

I growled.

"But don't worry Ms. Edwards will be there too."

I look over my shoulder to see that angel face with they blue eyes. I smirk triumphantly.

Clare's P.o.v

_UHG! I get detention for getting kissed? I didn't even kiss back! _

_W-wait, that's a lie…I did kiss back… and I kinda liked it._

As I leave the room I see Ally.

"Hey.." I look down.

"Clare? What's wrong?"

_Gee I dunno. I get kissed, twice, practically sexually assaulted, while getting my finger licked. OH and it's the SAME finger that has my purity ring on it! And the worst part is I LIKED all of it. EVERY SECOND! But- but I'm saint Clare, right?_

"Oh um, you know, a lot of homework.", I lie, wow maybe I'm not a saint.

"Oh come on Clare there is nothing you can't do. I'll text you later, I have stuff to do. Boys to chase. You know" she giggles.

We say goodbye as I head off to purgatory. I mean, detention.

Eli's P.o.v

Oh yeah. Clare was finally here. This was going to be an event.

She walks in, swaying those curvy hips of hers. And sits down. I look at her. She glares the most evil death glares I've ever seen.

And I only have one word to say to this.

_Yummy._

I growl playfully, as she turns around without a word.

"What's wrong Clare? Tongue still sore from when I sucked on it in class?", I tease.

She growls. Ooh she means business. I like that.

I start thinking. No. Plotting. In my head.

_I can take this a little farther. But how?_

An Idea pops into my head quicker than light. I smile deviously. I get up, walk in front of her, and sit on her desk top facing her.

"Clare-bear, what's the matter?"

"…."

No answer.

"I can't hear you Clare. You were so much louder when you were moaning into my mouth."

"…."

Nothing.

And then it came to me. I think I found her Achilles heel.

"Clare, you know people say you're a saint.." I can already see her growling. So cute. I know I should stop, but I can't.

"But you know what I think?" I say in a mockingly childish voice.

"I think you're a naughty girl ,Clare."

If I would've stopped there… Things could've been different…They could've..

But where's the fun in that?

"I think you're a sinner."

She turned around faster than lighting, and swiftly slapped me across my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I hissed. It hurt. I felt a welt on my face. I turned around and scowled while hold my cheek.

"Oh m-my God!"

_Oh my God is right that hurt! Mmmm…_

"Ow. That really hurt ,Clare."

"I'm so sorry!" _God she was cute when she was horrified._

"Hit me again." I say.

"E-excuse me?" she says confusedly.

_Don't look at me like that. I said it hurt. I didn't say I didn't like it._

_Clare's P.o.v_

Whoa, ok what just happened?

1. Why in Earth did I hit this perfect piece of scrumptiousness?

2. Why does he want me to do it again?

The next part shocked me the most. I stared at him. He made me so angry. He made me want to hit him. And so I did.

For the second time I hesitantly slapped him in the face making sure he felt the cold metal of my purity ring hit him in the face. Hard.

This blow him made him groan. His face turned to the side. Then he grabbed his cheek and smiled.

I felt bad. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Then he grabbed my wrists and kissed my forehead.

I was surprised at the sensitivity and tenderness of the kiss. He smiled, got up and walked back to his seat.

As quick as detention started, it ended. I sighed as I walked home. I was deep in thought about the boy. _The boy. _Who was he? He seemed so enamored with me after only knowing me for two days. And the strange part was…was that I was enamored with him too.

I stopped dead in my tracks when a black car came out of the blue. It looked like one of those old cars. I forget what they're for….

_A hearse! _That's what it was. Well the black car stopped on the sidewalk near me. And as if on cue, the subject of my thoughts arose from the driver's seat.

"E-eli." I say.

"Look ,Clare about today, I'm sor-"

"No, don't be! I shouldn't have slapped you."

He chuckled.

"You know, I let you get away with that."Oh sure you did." I say sarcastically.

We laughed.

"So why don't we just put this junk behind us. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shake hands. And at that point. I feel sorrow. As if I had lost something.

Maybe I was being selfish. I had gained a friend, but lost- what? A sex buddy?

We go our separate ways for the evening. He drives off in that hearse. And I walk.

Eli's P.o.v

I drove off in Morty as I saw Clare, her curvy hips, those long legs, and those bouncy curls trot away.

I'm sure Clare is a great friend… but let's face it, I have no intention on just being her friend.

I like her to much.

I park Morty out front, and unlock the front door. My parents aren't home yet. Probably out party again. I hop in the shower and get dressed for bed.

I lay my head on the pillow and doze off…

"_Oh ,Eli!", Clare giggles. "You're so funny!" She punches my arm playfully and rest her head against my shoulder. I kiss her forehead._

_No not good enough._

_I kiss her cheek._

_Still no good. It just doesn't feel right to kiss her in a brotherly way._

_I cup her face in my hands, and gently kiss her lips._

_Ah, now that's better…_

RIIIIIING!

I jolt up in bed, and groan as I hit my alarm clock.

"Right when we were getting to the good part."

I get dressed in my black skinny jeans with a grey and black v-neck T-shirt.

I walk down stairs noticing my parents passed out on the couch.

_Sigh._

I walk back upstairs to fetch some blankets. I tuck my mother and father in and lock the door as I leave and climb in Morty.

"Alli, I got absolutely no sleep last night!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop having wet dreams about Eli-"

"Alli!"

"Kidding, Clare. Why are you so defensive? Maybe you do love him."

"I do not love Eli Goldsworthy!"

"That's exactly what a person who does love Eli would say."

"Alli!"

She giggles.

We continue to chat idly until I see a very handsome young man walk my way.

"Eli.." I breathed

I covered my mouth instantly.

Alli smiles and retreats in the building. Just like her to force me to face my fears.

"Clare!"

I jump. "Oh hey, Eli."

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Uhm, you could say that. What about you?"

He blushed. Wait, he blushed?

"Oh um yeah you know…"

I smiled…you can't help but smile when you're around a cute guy like that.

He chats about something, but I don't listen.

Without warning I managed to ruin my own life in a matter of seconds.

I lean up and do the unspeakable.

I KISS HIM!

I don't know why I did that.

I pull back.

"Clare…" ,he whispers.

_No, no I just can't. I can't even look at him._

I feel like an idiot. I turn around and run ito the school trying desperately to wipe the tears forming in my eyes.

Eli's .

I touch my lip and smirk.

As I said before, I have no intention on just being her friend, I like her too much.

And she likes me.

Or does she? Good luck Eli! You may just need it…


	4. Chapter 4

Well for those of you who haven't lost all interest in this story, here is the fourth installment of The Boy Who Craved Relations With the Saint

And I own nothing!...except for this story!

* * *

Eli's P.o.v

As I said before, I have no intention on just being her friend, I like her too much.

I wanted to inquire why a saint like Clare would steal a kiss from such a deviant boy such as myself, but after I returned to my sensese, I see the same cinnoman curls rushing towards the school. It was only a matter of time. Feh, friends? Are you kidding me?

I chuckled while I walked through the hallways and made my way to my English-lit class. Clare sat with her hands over her face trying desperately not to look at me, as she turned around and peeked through her fingers.

Without a moment's hesitation, I decided to get answers.

Clare's P.o.v

_Oh my God! Why would I kiss him? It's not like I like him! I don't even know him! He's just some kid with a dry sense of humor and a gorgeous fa-_

_SMACK_

I was thrown out of my thoughts, as a black bookbag was thrown on my desk. I looked up to see its owner was the exact same person I didn't wish to see at the moment.

"Hey, Clare." he spoke drly.

"Hi." Yes. Hi was the only word I could manage to choke out as he leaned his face towards mine. I closed my eyes.

Our noses slightly touched, as I braced myself for an attack on my mouth. But nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked into his piercing green eyes.

"Clare," he said sternly, "You kissed me. Why?"

I blinked. _Why? Why did I kiss him? _

I searched my mind for all the reasonble responses, and realized there was one possible answer.

"Well, I just went through a break up...and have been feeling...frustrated."

His eyes widend.

"Sexually?", he said bluntly.

I nodded.

He withdrew his face from mine and sighed deeply. He looked me up and down.

"Liar."

I cocked my head at him.

"Excuse me-"

"You've never been sexually frustrated a day in your life, Miss Purity Ring."

_Who does this guy think he is? But, he's right._

I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"But hey, it's you do in your spare time, is none of my concern."

He patted my head, grabbed his bag, and took a seat behind me.

Eli's P.o.v

I honestly shouldn't have even fooled myself with the thought that she could ever even be my type of girl, she's a saint, me being with her, would only taint her perfect image.

SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED?

I sigh. There is no one I can influence this girl into doing something that would compromise her beliefs. I'm not even that monsterous.

I'll just have to settle with being friends. Besides, we're both hung up on our exes. It would never work out.

Class ended as quicly as it began. I strode towards the door and stopped as I felt an angelic hand tap my shoulder. I turn around to find Clare.

"I'm s-sorry...", she speaks gently.

She's sorry...?

"It's cool.."

"Well, Eli, me and that Adam kid, are meeting up at my house with Alli and Drew, for a movie this afternoon...you wanna come?"

"Sounds great."

As I walk to my locker I prepare for a 'friendly' outing with four people I barely know.


End file.
